First Love
by tsugaru kaikyo fuyugeshiki
Summary: A poor village boy meets an attractive kind man. Will they stay together or brake apart later one?


**Hello! Yes hello. I am really sorry i haven't uplaoded the other stories but the chapters deleted from my labtop. I didn't have time to rewrite it, I was really REALLY busy. Then i had some problems with someone and i had to fix it and well yeah... I AM SORRY!**

**I hope you enjoy what you are about to read! :)**

**ALSO! When I was writing this story I was listening to a song called 'First Love' and I thought it went well with the story (It's the only song I put and listened while I was writing) So I thought you guys might like reading this while listening to that song.**

**Name of song and** artist

**First Love By: Yiruma. **

* * *

_Light... Is not on my side. Yet someone reached out for me, who is it? How did this person find me? I can't see my savior, I can only see eyes. Red... that's the color of them. I feel my body being lifted, my body feels warm... These arms feel warm. I am no longer in the cold, or in the dark. As soon as the sun comes into view my eyes close shut and i fall into deep slumber, arms still holding me tightly._

_..._

Sebastian was dressed in his navy blue button down shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes, But every single clothing and his fucking shoes were wet.

A couple of hours ago he went to his favorite spot that was located next to a river. Since people didn't know about that place he didn't aspect someone being there, But as he was seated on the grass he noticed someone was inside the river. Sebastian quickly jumped inside to go and get the person out of there. And that is how he ended up wet ALL over the place.

Not only that but it IS fall! He shivered as he finished parking his car. Once done he turned off his car's heater and ready to go inside his home.

Sebastian turned his head to look at the back seat and he noticed that the younger male he rescued was still sleeping. "What the fuck was he doing anyway?" he took off his seat belt and exited his car closing the door shut behind him. "And why in fuck did I get him out of there in the first place?! Now I have to carry his wet body inside. Plus I need to dry the seats!" The young adult opened the back seat door and rolled his shoulders trying to get rid of the soreness. He put one foot inside and left the other outside on the ground for support.

"okay... um lets see" Sebastian grabbed the other male by the sides, and took his foot out of the car, dragging the body out as well. He threw the body on his shoulder and kicked the car door shut "He weights like 555 pounds!".

He made his way towards his house but as he got closer to the door the presence of someone watching him was felt, slowly he turned around to see who it was and saw a little chubby boy looking at him "Is there something you find interesting you little brat? What are you looking at? Have you never seen someone carry a body inside their house? Tch! Get out of here or i'll take you with me inside as well!" When Sebastian was done talking the boy took off running and crying "HAH! RUN CHILD RUN!." He laughed loudly and opened the door to his house making his way inside.

Once inside the house he made his way towards his living room "Mmm where should i put him? On the couch? Or inside my room? NAH! here is fine. But i need to get him out of those clothes... hehe" He gently set the body on the floor.

The older male went to grab the black pijama pants that he never wore because they were to small on him, a white shirt, and some black boxers. He set the clothes down on the couch, and looked at the body.

"He looks rather beautiful... His hair seems to be a deep blue.. How cute! But is it natural? Maybe he dyed his hair?" Sebastian kneeled down besides the blue haired male and smiled "I hope he doesn't think wrong when he wakes up" He unbuttoned the black pants and slowly slid them off the pair of legs "His thighs and legs... they look so smooth" he dropped the article of clothing on the floor.

Sebastian put the other male's arms above his head then trailed down his hands to both sides of the bottom part of the shirt and began to lift it up "The skin is so flawless, so perfect." He took the shirt off the blue haired head and slipped the shirt off the perfect arms

Finally he looked at the last article of clothing "Okay sebastian... You can do this shit. It's so simple... Just slide it off." He grabbed the waist band of the underwear and pulled it down quickly sliding it off the pair of legs not looking at ANY body parts. But he was tempted, so he did. "_Holy shit" _Sebastian shook his head and looked at the forbidden image "That looks so perfect! Perfect size! maybe 8 or 9 inches.. Alright enough with this, i need to get him dressed. But a little taste of it wouldn't hurt... Stop Sebastian! Stop being such a pervert!"

Sebastian dressed the male and lifted the body off the floor laying him down on the couch. After Sebastian was done he left to go take a quick shower then when he would finish he would prepare some food for _his_ stranger.

...

The smell of food reached the young male and his sapphire eyes shot open. He slowly sat himself up and looked around the place not knowing where he was, then he looked down and realized he wasn't wearing his clothes.

"Where am i?"

Ciel closed his eyes and saw red ones looking at his face. Once again his eyes shot open "It wasn't a dream? It was real."

He quietly stood up from the couch and looked around for anything that can help him in case of trouble, his eyes finally meeting a broom.

Ciel sniffed "hmm" he went towards the smell of food, his heart beating faster when the aroma got stronger.

...

Sebastian was in deep thought while making the food, he thought of the blue haired male and how having him inside his home brought some type of comfort. It was warm, pleasant and he didn't feel so lonely anymore, but something about the stranger made Sebastian want to protect him. Keep him safe within his arms. It was an odd feeling but it felt like the young male is hurt.

Sebastian put the rice omelet on a light blue plate and set the dish on the table. "Yes, all d-" Sebastian looked up to see Ciel staring at him with wide eyes and holding a broom. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Put that broom down right now."

"WHO ARE YOU?! Where am I?" Instead of putting the broom down Ciel lifted it up higher in the air ready to throw it at the other male. Sebastian raised an eye brow and chuckled.

"You are at my house. I am Sebastian Michaelis. Now who are you? How old are you? Where do you live? OH! And what were you doing inside that river?! Are you feeling well? Are you cold?" As all of these questions passed Sebastian's lips the younger male looked around at his surroundings "Sebastian huh? How old are _you_?! I am Ciel Phantomhive, I am 17 years old, I won't tell you where I live... That's creepy, It's none of your business, Yes I'm feeling well, Nah I'm fine thank you."

Sebastian laughed "I am 1-"

Ciel looked down and realized again that he wasn't wearing his clothes "... You didn't change me did you? You didn't touch me right? Right? Right?! RIGHT?! DID YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU DAMN PERVERT?!"

"Hey! Hey! Heeey calm down. Yes I changed you, Ciel... I can call you by your name correct?" The younger nodded "Oh okay, Like I was saying Ciel you should be thanking me! I mean you could have gotten sick. Not only that but your wet filthy body could have wet my beautiful couch." Sebastian smirked and tilted his head "You do have a fine body by the way. Why lie, right?"

A red blush came across the young male's face "Y-y-y-YOU! YOU! YOU DAMN PERVERT! I'll kill you." Ciel ran towards Sebastian broom in hands and ready to hit the other man.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! Before you go crazy, I made you a rice omelet. You should it eat before it gets cold, and I don't care if you don't like rice omelets! You have to eat it! I did not waste my time making food for you just so you don't eat it."

Ciel looked at Sebastian with a surprised expression "You made food for me? When you didn't even know me... Thank you" The young male smiled slightly.

"May I go eat the rice omelet right now?"

"Yes. Take a seat and eat." Sebastian pointed at the glass table "Your food is over there." Ciel walked over to the table and took a seat" The food smells nice."

"I hope you like it. I'm not much of a great cook" Sebastian admitted.

"I bet I'll like it." Ciel took the fork next to his plate reluctantly and took a piece of the food in his mouth "IT'S FUCKING DELICIOUS!"

...

Sebastian finished putting the clean dishes away and turned around to look at the blue haired male "So um... Do you need money?"

"Huh?"

"Do you need money? For the bus or train to take you home, Or do you want me to give you a ride home?"

"Oh, no it's fine. You don't have to do anything" Ciel looked at Sebastian "Thank you for everything! For the food and all. I'll repay you somehow, and make sure to return these clothes." The older man shook his head "No, you don't need to repay me anything and you can keep those clothes, I don't really care."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

He put his gaze on the floor, blue hair fell over sapphire eyes and Ciel frowned, thinking that he would be alone again when he returned home. To a small house that looks like garbage with no one living there but him, in a shitty village with sick and poor people. "Your home is nice Sebastian. It looks clean and peaceful, I wish my house looked like this." Without realization Ciel had hot tears rolling down his pale face.

"Hey Ciel are you okay? I'm still curious to why you were inside that river!" Sebastian made his way towards the blue haired boy quickly, worrisome beginning to overtake his mind. It's like the younger male didn't want to go home, like he was hurt.

"I'm fine! Don't come any closer. please.."

Sebastian stopped walking, his heart beating quickly and pain coursed through his chest. "Ciel... Are you hurt? It's like I can tell that you're hurt... But I want to make sure! So please... If there is anything wrong then you can tell me. I know you just met me! Maybe 6 hours ago, but you can still trust me! I PROMISE I'LL TRY AND DO SOMETHING TO MAKE YOU HAPPY! I'LL TRY BECAUSE I WANT TO PROTECT YOU!"

Ciel lifted his head to look up and saw Sebastian staring directly at him. Those same red eyes.

"There is nothing you can do. Why would you try and protect me when you just met me? Besides... You can't bring people back to life." Ciel walked up to Sebastian with flushed cheeks and red puffy eyes. His skinny arms circled around Sebastian's waist "I'm sorry for hugging you, and making you say things that you don't mean. But thank you for everything Sebastian. Thank you so fucking much! Thank you for caring!" Ciel rested his face on his savior's chest, a small smile tracing his lips.

An arm held Ciel's small body "I want to help you. Let me help you." A big hand came under Ciel's chin and brought the other's gaze up to look at him

"... Sebastian"

The taller male lowered his head, his lips only a few inches away from the other set of lips "Can I... Can I kiss you?" One nod was all he needed. Sebastian closed his eyes and kissed Ciel passionately.

'I will help Ciel, He is now my responsibility!'

A low moan made him lose concentration of his thoughts. Sebastian brought Ciel closer to his body liking the feeling of the other one's heat and his own. The young adult broke the kiss and stared at Ciel "I think you are my first love."

"Hmm? First love..."

"Yeah, You're my first love."

Both males smiled at each other and hugged one another tightly.

"I think I love you Sebastian..."

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I really do.**

**OH! Um this is a one-shot. So if you want me to continue then tell me so and I will!**

**I have no idea how this story will be by the way.**

**I'll try to rewrite the other chapters of the other stories too.**

**Hope you liked it. Review and tell me if you want me to keep on going... And yeah...**

**BYE BYE BEE! **


End file.
